


Necessary Waiting

by SeiShonagon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Community: kh_drabble, Crack, Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An exhilarating feeling: the fates of worlds, in <i>his</i> hands alone; millions of hearts and minds affected by <i>his</i> decisions."<br/>For the "Magnum Opus" challenge on kh_drabble.<br/>This was me trolling the community, honestly, but I had fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Waiting

An exhilarating feeling: the fates of worlds, in _his_ hands alone; millions of hearts and minds affected by _his_ decisions.  
Amazing, to think it all began as a simple experiment. What happens when you put this, together with this? The answer turned out to be more spectacular than he could have hoped… and more dangerous.  
It would have to be perfect. No sense wasting this opportunity, after years of preparation and planning.  
And if the fans had to wait another few years for the next installment of _Kingdom Hearts_ , so be it. Tetsuya Nomura smiled, and put pen to paper.


End file.
